The present invention relates to methods, systems, and articles for audibly identifying a called party.
Traditional caller identification services allow a called party to identify a calling party of an incoming call. For outgoing calls, however, the called party is identified once the called party has been reached. A caller determines that he/she has misdialed a telephone number after being informed of same by an unintended called party.
Some private branch exchange (PBX) configurations allow caller identification information to be displayed in relation to an outgoing call if the outgoing call is to another line of the PBX. Business callers use this feature to determine if they have dialed a correct number before the call is placed or answered.